The present invention relates to spirocyclic cyclohexane derivatives, processes for the preparation thereof, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and the use of substituted spirocyclic cyclohexane derivatives for the preparation of pharmaceutical compositions.
Treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for pain therapies which are highly effective. The urgent need for action for targeted treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain appropriate for the patient, by which is to be understood successful and satisfactory pain treatment for the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific works which have been published recently in the field of applied analgesics and of basic research into nociception.
Conventional opioids, such as morphine, have a good action in the therapy of severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by the known side effects, e.g. respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and development of tolerance. Furthermore, they are less active on neuropathic or incidental pain, from which tumour patients in particular suffer.
WO 04 043967 likewise discloses spirocyclic cyclohexane derivatives, but which carry an amino function instead of an aminomethyl group in the 1-position of the cyclohexane ring.